


In Harmony

by faejilly (jillyfae)



Category: Seven Kingdoms: The Princess Problem (Visual Novel)
Genre: 7KPP Secret Santa 2017, Dancing Lessons, F/M, Fanmix, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jillyfae/pseuds/faejilly
Summary: On duty and expectations, and how they pale in comparison to the feeling of a waltz.
Relationships: Jasper/Jiyel Scholar
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	In Harmony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quilleth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quilleth/gifts).



> for [quilleth](http://quilleth.tumblr.com/) and the [7KPP Secret Santa](https://7kppsecretsanta.tumblr.com/) (2017)
> 
> Elisabeth belongs to quilleth...
> 
> But I did enjoy admiring her :)
> 
> (This was originally posted as part of my 7kpp ficlet collection, but I decided to pull it out to stand on its own since it is supposed to be a *present*. And also then all my fanmixes are together, which makes me happier.)

Here and now, the two of them together in the ballroom with the light warm and golden as it poured through the windows, felt somehow momentous. Felt singular, despite all the other times they'd been alone, all the other times he'd met her here, instructed her.

Jasper knew it wasn't something that should make him feel so oddly breathless.

It was simply his duty.

She was his responsibility, his delegate, his charge, _of course he would be honored_.

Anything his lady required.

He would have done the same for anyone.

Had served before, would again; he knew his place.

More importantly he knew _why,_ knew how necessary the Summit was, how vital the delegates, how every step, every word, every look would be judged.

She had to be prepared.

It was his job to always be prepared.

Why then did he feel as if he'd failed, as if he'd fallen, as if anything could happen next?

Why did the tension down his back feel so much like fear?

_She had been a terrible dancer._

She wasn't now.

He'd always enjoyed a challenge.

That was all.

There was no other reason to want to smile, no other reason for the ache in his chest as he held it in, as he kept his face smooth, as he held himself precisely the proper distance away, as he kept each step steady.

He was _not_ going to spin her around, lift her off her feet and listen for her laugh, was not going to display his joy in her success so overtly.

_She is perfect._

There was nothing wrong with being pleased with one's delegate. Being proud of her.

With liking her.

It was satisfactory to have a charge of whom he could be so proud.

Proud of Ria's fine work, as well, how becomingly all that golden hair was swept _up,_ the barest few tendrils to curl against the line of her neck...

No.

He was here to teach her to dance in preparation for the Matchmaker's Judgement, for the Ball.

Not to admire Ria's handiwork.

Not to admire _her,_ not more than was proper.

It had been so straightforward when they first started, the basics of courtesy and curtsies; it was easy to remember his position, and hers. He was her _servant;_ she'd requested his aid.

He would help, and then he would stand back to let her finish the Summit a success.

He'd never doubted her success.

But today he could feel her _breathe,_ the lift of her ribs so close to his. He could feel the soft pressure of her hand, could smell the floral rinse Ria had made for her hair, could hear the soft whisper of her slippers against the floor as they turned, almost hidden beneath the slightly louder tap of his soles. Today he was close enough to count her eyelashes, to trace precisely the shape the shape of the shadows they cast against her cheeks, close enough to...

Today he didn't want to stand back.

He didn't want to let go.

He wanted the dance to last forever.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/jillyfae/playlist/40ndcPxXN2URjCVGtyEbOp) / [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLvJ15v-gqS2dhfuOl-46MJ0ackDdUwbZn)
> 
>   1. Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky, State Academic Symphony Orchestra of Russia “Evgeny Svetlanov”, Vladimir Jurowski - The Sleeping Beauty, Op. 66, TH 13, Act I “The Spell”: No. 7, Entrée d'Aurore
>   2. Vitamin String Quartet - Howl’s Moving Castle - Merry-Go-Round of Life
>   3. Claude Bolling, Jean-Pierre Rampal, Max Hédiguer, Marcel Sabiani - Versatile, Pt. 1 - With Bass Flute
>   4. Aramis String Quartet - A Thousand Years
>   5. Emile Pandolfi - Once Upon a December (from Anastasia)
>   6. Dallas String Quartet - La Muerte Del Angel
>   7. 2Cellos - Shape of My Heart
>   8. Apocalyptica - Nothing Else Matters
>   9. Dmitri Shostakovich, Russian State Symphony Orchestra, Dmitry Yablonsky - Jazz Suite No. 2: VI. Waltz 2
> 



End file.
